


Almost, Always

by SilentW0rds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Dysfunctional Family, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Part 1, Regulus and Sirius, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentW0rds/pseuds/SilentW0rds
Summary: Regulus has tried over and over again to get Severus Snape to date him but to no avail, the latter continues to deny him. So Regulus has one more try, after this, he swears he'll give up. Little does he know, Severus is a fool for intelligence and charm. (regardless of who his brother is)





	1. Ending at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone here likes Sirius x Snape, then this is a prelude to the next story which will be a Sirius x Snape. Which will be more than one chapter, but this one will end in an open ending in case you don't want to read the second part. Well, I hope you enjoy and please remember to critique me :) (Thumbs up emoji)

Regulus was really hoping this would work out the way he wanted it too. He chased Severus around for two and a half years but the older boy would always turn him down. He was beginning to think this was his brothers' fault, stupid, dumb Sirius just had to have a knack for stringing up the one person he _actually_ liked. It's not like it was actually his fault, all their lives they were taught that Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies. They were always taught that there could never be a good connection between the two. Of course, it wasn't until Regulus got a little older that he began to realize, good was not the color of the house but by the intentions within the soul.

By now, it was too late to turn back time. His fate had already been decided with the dark mark, plaguing cancer burned into his wrist, there was nothing he could do to change anything except keep on moving forward. That's what he intended to do, but he'd do it with the one person he knew could hold him down or understand him. The same person who looked down on the more violent of Slytherins.

Whether or not anyone could believe it, regardless of the morbid persona of Severus Snape, Regulus had seen a side of him that was partially compassionate to muggle-born or half-blood students. While he did preach the word of blood supremacy, he wasn't all too fond of the way they were aiming to achieve it. Killing and pillaging, something barbaric that he thought below himself and any other well-respected pure-blood wizard. But who was he or Severus to judge the Dark Lord and his disciples? 

" _Black_ " A certain acid always seemed to lace the voice of his one beloved, even if he knew that most of the acid was aimed at his brother, it always hurt just as much as it always did. 

"beloved moon shine, is there a reason you called upon me?" Severus looked down his nose at Regulus in resignation as he produced a green heart shaped card accompanied by caramel chocolates. 

"While I do appreciate the effort, I would appreciate it more if you could stop this" 

"I'm sorry, I cannot do as you ask. I will not give up until you agree to date me" The older Slytherin boy took a deep breath through his nose as his eyes dropped into a slow frown.

"Please give up on me, there is no hope for me in this accord." Regulus smiled as he took the others hands. No more words passed between them, but Severus could hear the younger man loud and clear  _'I won't give up'_ Regulus could swear he heard the sound of something cracking slowly.

Little did they know, Lily Evans stood not far from where they were, eyeing the two boys in front of her. While the idea of two boys dating seemed almost as foreign as magic to muggles, she also thought that a young and wild heart would be good for her old friend. He was always so careful and cautious of what he would do and how he would move, Someone like Black would almost be a blessing for Sev. She was sure it would go double for the other also but only if he was anything like his brother that is. 

She began to recall all the things she knew about the half-blood, facts she could somehow hint at the boy. Ways he could be able to woo the pessimistic heart of Severus Snape. It wasn't easy, getting the information or finding ways to let him know without telling him face to face. Besides, it's not like he'd willingly listen to her, she was, of course, a ' _dirty mud-blood'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

Not many days later, she sat at the Gryffindor table with Her boyfriend and his friends. Unsurprisingly enough, the conversation once again steered towards Severus and Regulus. As always, Sirius bitched about how Severus probably enchanted his little brother, as if Severus was the one who begged the other to date him. Sirius also went on and on about Regulus needing to keep himself in check, like Severus didn't belong to him ' _Not that he belonged to anyone, because why would they want him?_ ' He claimed. Before long, Regulus and a few of his friends strolled past the Gryffindor table and without thinking Lily spoke out loud.

"Well It doesn't matter, Severus has a specific type" As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw their group slow down, pretending to not listen.

"He likes intelligent people. He wouldn't date someone who was haughty" She could feel both Blacks contemplate her words. The almost knowing eyes of Alice and Remus smirking down at her. James looked at his mate and smiled.

"Don't rack your brain over it" When Sirius looked up in confusion at James.

"You looked like you were close to an aneurysm" Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned away from James to look at Lily.

"How would you know? You haven't been his best friend in three years" 

"Maybe, that's true. But in all the years I've known him, he hasn't changed one bit. Even now, he's still the same" She looked longingly across the room at him, sitting where he always sat. Slytherins closest seat to the doors, open book as he worked on whatever he was trying to get through. He glared at anyone who even tried to get so much as three seats close to him. Now she noticed the one person brave enough to get closer than skin would permit, the same person brave enough to push through his condemning scowls, potentially the only person who could open his heart, Regulus Black. Funnily enough, she didn't even notice he'd left. 

Ignoring the scowl on the older Blacks' face, she smiled warmly at the idea. James however, knew why the other was so concerned and though he thought higher of his friend, he knew these types of situation were already hard enough to deal with even without the obvious judgement. So instead he clapped a hand on 'Padfoots' shoulder, 'Moony' and 'Wormtail' smile warmly. You are who you are, there ain't nothing wrong with that.

Sirius was thankful of his friends, he knew they weren't too keen on the idea. Even if he denied it, Sirius liked blokes. More importantly, he liked the same bloody bloke his brother liked. Yes, Sirius was an arse to the guy, but sometimes he really thought that Snape deserved it. Even if in reality he knew that Snape didn't deserve it. It didn't matter, looking at the smirk on his brothers' lips and the light shining in the older Slytherins eyes, he knew it wouldn't be too long before they ended up together.

 

 ~~12~~ **_345_ ** ~~67~~

 ~~23~~ **_456_ ** ~~7~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard note: I wasn't intending to make this a two part oneshot, but I had writers block and became increasingly pissed at myself by how it was turning out. In the end, i realized there were too many mistakes with the first part, but oh well. It was on the verge of deleting itself because i wrote this straight into AO3 rather than editing it on my actual laptop.


	2. Wrong love is the Right love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You want to continue on With The Severus x Sirius then please head off to part two of this Series! It will begin soon. Also i'm very sorry this was really rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard note: I hope this flows correctly the way i intend to have it flow. Please do critique me. I'll die without them (jks lol)
> 
> slatineg!

At first, Snape assumed that Regulus was only joking around with his flirtations, he only thought like that because of who his older brother was. Sirius Black and his friends always made it a point to fuck him around. Regardless of the fact that both Blacks seemed to despise each other, Severus was fearful they had enlisted the younger Black into their shenanigans. To drive the point home, he considered himself an easier target now that the older Black had an inside man.

It wasn't until the second year Regulus had pursued him that he realized  _'maybe i'm reading too far into this'_ Being the butt end of so many 'pranks' and 'jokes' had made him this way. He never lived in fear of anyone more than he feared the 'Marauders' but not the kind of crippling fear that kept you from sleep, not the same fear he felt for his father. 

Now he was encompassed in new fear, fear of love and what it might induce. He knew what it was, he knew how it worked and he wasn't afraid of actively being part of something. No, he craved that. craved that he could belong somewhere. Slowly, slowly, he began to belong exactly where he was. No longer did his house mates sneer at him, no longer did they punish him for his  _'dirty'_ blood. Now, as he passed them in the halls, they would look to him with respect or approval. Never did they know someone who could enthrall their dark lord, let alone some filthy half-blood whose intellect could rival those of pure-blood elders.

_Inadequate._

where he was now, was truly inadequate. He had enthralled the Dark Lord sure, but it still wasn't enough to be granted the dark mark.  There was nothing else he could do, no where else to go. Everywhere he looked, he seemed to be the only sixth year without his mark, many of his friends in Ravenclaw looked at it as though it was his saving grace. Not like he had friends in Ravenclaw, just the few that delighted in his intellectual wit.

Severus was taken by surprise as a small school of doves flew right for him, one colored in silver and green and the other was draped in mulberry and gold. It was such a beautiful sight, if only he didn't know what it meant. Gryffindor and Slytherin. one set of silver, blue eyes were staring at him and another pair were glaring at the other set. Severus couldn't be more upset with the situation. One Black chasing him was enough, never mind the other, not that he thought he was being chased by the older Black. Casting a  _'see me not'_ charm on himself, he left just as the brothers began to snarl at one another.

Regulus couldn't believe what he had seen, his moron of a brother just _had_ to go after the same guy he was chasing. Well, Regulus was not about to loose to a whots-it with loose legs. He was so angry with his brother, he never hated him. He didn't understand _why_ he'd left, but he never blamed him for leaving. To each his own right? He was angry because Sirius had been nothing but a no good dog to Severus and now he wanted the latter? Regulus could remember nights with Severus waking up crying or screaming and there was nothing he could do about it. He remembered when Severus had come back from home after the holidays with bruises and cuts, remembered the time they'd strung him upside down and pantsed him. Everything he had sorted was gonna have to go earlier than he had planned, which didn't exactly matter, it was a big gain on his end.

Sirius on the other hand had felt like an Idiot, He knew Severus would never choose him. But Merlin, the smile on Snape face so bloody lovely it almost hurt him to look at it. He didn't understand why, He was still the same pale, thin and gaunt looking boy. Had the same big nose, that hadn't changed and the same vicious black eyes but there was something that appealed to him. While Severus always had a sort of confidence about him, there was a new sense of sensuality he'd never seen before. 

For everyday over a fortnight, Severus received small gifts from one R.A.B. Things like quills, parchment paper and at some points, rare passes to the restricted area in the library. Each gift sweet and thoughtful, at other times, he would be crowded by groups of people complimenting him on silly frivolous things like his smile, his eyes and his laugh. Though they were silly things, he still like them. He knew for a fact that Regulus was the R.A.B and he had an inkling feeling that Sirius was the one complimenting him. 

Though he appreciated each gift from each boy, he was beginning to feel as though Sirius was more attracted to the way he looked rather than who he was. He admitted to himself, though the thought was flattering, Severus woke up and hated the person he saw in the mirror. Outside of that, the two boys had never spoken to each other. He was almost resigned to pick which one of them he liked more. Something he never thought he'd ever do.

In the end, he didn't have to choose, the choice had been made for him. By his peers, sure. Everyone in Slytherin tried to discourage him over and over again. Every argument just as tempting as the other. _You want to belong Snape?_ ugly voices, hissing in his direction.  _Choose the right one._ He could taste the nasty flavors of their voices  on his tongue.  _One will succeed and one will not._ Despite the slight of their voices, Severus wasn't entirely swayed until the final night of the gift receiving.

Regulus had taken him by the hand and led him into the forest. A few more days from the full moon, and while it wasn't bright and pale and full yet, it was still just as gorgeous. Regulus had made food to eat, or rather taken it from the kitchen, layered it all out over a lovely white and green table cloth in a pic-nic style.He'd played music, songs he'd written for Severus and everything was so sweet. Severus was already on the verge of melting, but Regulus went that one more step forward.

"You see the moon?" Regulus took Severus by the hands, the latter focused confused eyes on the other boy.

"It's so pretty, don't you think?"

"It's not even full yet" He smirked at Severus.

"No, it isn't. I still appreciate it though. Even if it looked like a toenail. I would still like it." Regulus took a breath and turned his lazy eyes towards the moon again.

"Like you. I have always appreciated you. I have always loved you. I know my brothers feelings for you have confused you. He's charming and everything i don't think i could be. Brave, bold and tremendously courageous. But don't forget, he did some horrible things to you and that can never change. People grow and mature but the memories might never fade." Severus was caught in the other males gaze, like a mouse caught by a serpent.

"I only wish that you may never fall for him. In case you do, I wanted to be able to say that i had you alone with me for one evening. I had your undivided attention for at least once before you fall for him" Surprising himself, Severus ripped his hand from Regs grip and turned to him with criticizing eyes.

"Don't just assume you know everything about me. Don't act like you know that i will because you don't know because i'm unpredictable" Forgetting his momentary shock, Regulus burst out laughing.

"you're not unpredictable, don't be silly." Without thinking, Severus slams himself into Regulus toppling them both on the ground. He slammed his lips onto the other. Violently, their teeth clashed and lips were bitten. Severus pulled away and blushed hard at what he had done.

"Now am i unpredictable?" He posed himself condescendingly but his voice shivered with embarrassment as Regulus laughed. 

"No. definitely not. How about we try that again?" Without getting a choice, Regulus brought them together again. This time when they kissed, it was soft and sensuous and Severus felt himself melding and fitting into Regulus easier. He didn't know if they could be forever, but however long got to be together was enough for him. Both of them.

Sirius watched from behind one of the trees, his heart lurched and he felt upset. He knew he didn't deserve to feel that way, but he did. It hurt him even more, when Severus and Regulus walked hand in hand into the grand hall at breakfast, earning themselves wholf whistle and Whooping. His own friends looked on him with pity, he stood and walked to his brothers side, beaming smile on his face.

"You have won the battle, Brother." Severus looked between the two in confusion.

_"The better man always does."_

 

 ~~12~~   ** _345_  ** ~~67~~

 ~~23~~   ** _456_  ** ~~7~~


End file.
